Ruby Foster
by Sparxxx07
Summary: McGee attempts to convince a girl to not take the fall. Will he succeed? And at what price? McGeexOC Rated T for talking about suicide and mild language. WILL CONTINUE AFTER I FINISH CURRENT STORY!


**Hey, so this may or may not be a oneshot, I may or may not continue it. Whatever. To those who are reading Out Tonight, I will have chapter 7 up tomorrow. allergies are kicking me in the face, and i havent felt up to writing. not to mention that i've had a little writers block. but ill explain on My CH7 A/N. anyways, This story kinda popped in my head, so I had to get it outta my system. I'm also playing arouns with the idea of creating OC pairings.  
****by the way, this freaking story was a page and a half long on Microsoft. and it's teeny on fanfic. dang it!  
********Standard Disclaimers apply. **

She stood on the edge of the 10-story apartment building and looked down. She had had enough with her life. She felt like a nobody, and when some had even dared to notice her, they would do nothing but criticize her. She remembered several other people that she'd seen on CNN who'd jumped off of buildings way higher than she was on the edge of in broad daylight. It was only 4am, the time of night where she knew that there wouldn't be any kind of press around to watch her fall to her demise, and no cops there to coax her down. She could jump if she wanted to, there was nothing stopping her but herself. She took a moment to recollect her most favorite memories, the majority of them being in her childhood, when her mother was around. She missed those happy days, when people actually cared about her life, unlike in the present. She closed her eyes and took in the cool breeze of the late night/ early morning in Washington D.C. _This is the end, the end of Ruby Foster._ She thought. But she failed to hear the door open. She failed to see the man in his mid thirties in a gray MIT shirt and dark green and plaid pajama bottoms walk out onto the rooftop, old-fashioned typewriter in hand. But she heard him say, "What're you doing out here?"

"I'm going to jump."

"Whoa, wait a sec, why do you want to do that?"

"Why should I tell you? You're just some random ass stranger getting all up in my damn business."

"Look, I may not know you, but I don't think that you should jump. You're so young, and have so much to live for."

"Yeah right!" Ruby snorted. "People don't like me. I have no friends. And even when I did, they were only friends with me for my inheritance. I am constantly harasses every single day, and I cant take it anymore. Who cares if I'm dead anyways…"

"I do…I care. I hate seeing people ending their lives on purpose because they think that they have no reason to live. I'm not too sure how much this means to you, but I'll be your friend if you want."

"Really? Or are you just saying that just to get me down?"

"I'm being 100% serious. I am the worst liar. Just ask any of my coworkers. They'll tell you."

"I guess I believe you…" Ruby trailed off. Why would this guy want to be her friend anyway? She was a freak. She'd chase him off in about three days, maximum. She started again, "But you most likely, no, definitely won't like me. I'm too much of a freak." She flipped her long blonde hair behind her shoulders casually.

"Hah! If you think you're a freak, you should meet some of the people I encounter everyday. Compared to them, you're miles below the average freak. Who's telling you all this bull? Or have you convinced yourself that this is how you are?" He questioned. _Damn, this guy is good, now I'm having second thoughts about killing myself. _She thought.

"It's a long and very complex story." She finally replied.

"Well, then why don't you come on down and we can discuss it? I'm a very good listener." He smiled at her, but his eyes were pleading to her, with great kindness. She loved kind eyes in a man; Ruby shook her head, emptying it of thoughts of being attracted to this guy. She didn't even know his name! But maybe she could give him a chance. Maybe he was the one to direct her in the right direction.

"Alright then, if you really want to listen." She said. She took very ginger steps back towards the main landing of the roof, towards the stranger. She made her way to him successfully. "Thank you…uhhhh, I didn't catch your name."

"Tim. Tim McGee."

"Oh. Well then, Tim, I'm Ruby, and I'd like to thank you for saving me from making what would have been the worst, not to mention last, decision of my life. I'll never forget you. Ever."

"Anything for a friend in need."

**  
I have a question for you grammar people out there, do you think that "She took very ginger steps back towards..." sounds ok? Using the word ginger in that sentence doesn't sound right to me, and i was wondering if it was just my imagination.  
Review and Favorite! pretty pwease?**


End file.
